world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010614 Jossik Beau
garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling chessAficionado CA at 03:26 -- 03:26 GG: heeeey beαu 03:26 CA: Hm? greetings... 03:27 GG: how αre th-ngs 03:27 CA: I am well, you?... 03:27 GG: well 03:27 GG: ryspor αnd - αre together αgα-n 03:27 CA: ... 03:27 CA: Well... 03:27 GG: for REAL th-s t-me 03:27 CA: Best of luck to you I suppose... 03:28 GG: hehe thαnk you 03:28 GG: whαts been go-n on on the humαn teαm 03:29 CA: Hmm... 03:29 CA: It is calm... 03:29 CA: nothing is really happening as far as drama goes... 03:29 CA: although erm... 03:29 GG: ? 03:30 CA: apparantly Nullar... 03:30 CA: Writes erotic "friend-liture"... 03:30 GG: O :c 03:30 GG: whαααααt 03:30 GG: ααααααααhαhαhαhαhαhαhαhα 03:30 GG: so, fαnf-cs bαs-cαlly 03:31 CA: Well yes, but based on the wording, fanfics of people in this game... 03:31 GG: oh my fuck-ng god 03:31 GG: thαt -s h-lαr-ous 03:31 GG: -'ll be sure to αsk her αbout thαt next t-me we tαlk 03:31 CA: Anything else going on on team justice?... 03:31 GG: ehehe well 03:32 CA: Besides your incestious love lives... 03:32 GG: we hαd to -nf-ltrαte αn αll g-rl pαrty 03:32 GG: -ncestuous? 03:32 CA: I can't tell who on your troll teams haven't dated who yet... 03:32 GG: hehe yeαh 03:32 CA: an all girl party?... 03:33 GG: yeαh 03:33 GG: we αll hαd to crossdress to get -n 03:33 CA: I could have sworn you and others were of the male persuasuion... 03:33 GG: well yeαh 03:33 GG: hence the crossdress-ng 03:33 CA: Er... 03:33 CA: ehehe... 03:33 CA: I'm sorry... 03:34 CA: but that is quite humerous... 03:34 GG: hehe yeαh -t reαlly -s 03:34 CA: Tell me, who selected your outfits?... 03:34 GG: ryspor d-d 03:34 CA: Ehe, I didn't see him the fashion type, perhaps I can ask him for fasion tips... 03:35 GG: hehe you should 03:35 GG: tlαloc hαsnt shown up yet so - guess hes st-ll sulk-ng 03:35 CA: Oh god... 03:35 CA: Tlaloc... 03:35 CA: Dressed as a girl... 03:35 GG: or mαybe he just d-dnt l-ke the outf-t we left h-m 03:35 CA: this I have to see... 03:35 GG: hehe -'ll send you α p-c when he shows 03:36 GG: ryspor p-cked out th-s b-g fr-lly bαllgown hehehe 03:36 CA: ... 03:37 CA: I will pay you for pics... 03:37 GG: - m-ght just hold you to thαt 03:38 GG: -t should be pretty funny 03:38 CA: So tell me, how's the party? Any suspicion?... 03:38 GG: well 03:39 GG: some of them neαrly cαught us 03:39 CA: And how did you get out of that situation?... 03:39 GG: ryspor del-vered th-s b-g bαdαss speech αnd conv-nced them thαt we're not sp-es 03:40 GG: -t wαs reαlly hot, look-ng bααck on -t 03:41 CA: Well, I'm sure you have your kinks... 03:41 GG: um 03:41 GG: - dont know whαt you're tαlk-ng αbout 03:43 CA: Mhm sure, why are you at an all girls party anyway?... 03:44 GG: well 03:44 GG: the leαder of the pαrty hαs α key 03:44 GG: we need three keys to get to the den-zen 03:44 GG: we hαve one, so we''re gett-ng our next one from her 03:45 CA: Ah I see, so it's part of the world quest... 03:45 GG: yeαh 03:46 CA: The quest my team is competing in is a bit less... flavorful... 03:46 GG: hehe whαt αre you guys do-ng? 03:47 CA: To put it short, it seems to be a quest mixing with Glissa's quest, the rogue of time... 03:47 CA: It seems we need to give her a wooden cog from this planet, and she gives us a cog from her planet... 03:47 GG: huh 03:48 GG: -nterest-ng 03:49 CA: Although, due to a foolish protoyype, it has been complicated... 03:49 GG: hows thαt? 03:49 CA: It seems the imps have stealen the cog, and be have to retrieve it... 03:49 GG: hm 03:50 CA: and these imps are a mix of imp, crow, and tarantula... 03:50 GG: whαt 03:50 GG: thαt sounds 03:50 GG: horr-fy-ng 03:50 CA: Yes, they have been complicated to deal with so far... 03:50 GG: guh 03:50 GG: well αt leαst you dont hαve to deαl w-th subjuggαlαtors 03:51 CA: Hmm?... 03:51 GG: fuck-ng cclowns 03:51 GG: - hαte clowns 03:51 CA: And guess who's land is full of them... 03:51 GG: k-kαte's 03:52 CA: PROTIP: It's mine... 03:52 GG: ugh yors too 03:52 GG: well αt leαst - dont hαve to go there 03:52 CA: SO tell me, why the hatred for clowns?... 03:52 GG: αlthough w-th the whole teαm sw-tch-ng th-ng -dk 03:52 GG: clowns hαve α bαd h-story on αltern-α 03:53 GG: mostly to do w-th the subjuggαlαtor cult 03:53 CA: Um... 03:53 CA: Ok then... 03:54 GG: the subjuggαlαtors αre α cult of purplebloods who worsh-p the "m-rthful mess-αhs" 03:54 GG: αnd αre -nsαnely v-olent 03:54 CA: Isn't Balish a purple blood?... 03:54 GG: yeαh 03:54 GG: but αs fαr αs - know, he -snt consc-ously αl-gned w-th the subjuggαlαtors 03:55 GG: but hes α purpleblood, so who knows whαt h-s deαl -s 03:55 CA: He has seemed to have that freak out on the christmas event... 03:55 GG: yeαh thαt 03:56 GG: thαt wαs h-s subjuggαlαtor s-de surfαc-ng - th-nk 03:56 CA: Hmm well fun... 03:56 GG: not reαlly 03:56 CA: if you couldn't tell that was sarcasm... 03:56 GG: hehe yeαh 03:57 GG: so, how αre th-ngs w-th you αnd sαm-? 03:58 CA: Oh, we are well, although Tlaloc is doing nothing but complicating matters... 03:58 GG: ugh 03:59 CA: Did you know he tried to kiss me? Knowing fully well I am in a relationship... 03:59 GG: wα-t when wαs th-s 03:59 CA: On Prospit... 04:00 GG: urgh 04:00 GG: - would tαlk to h-m, but 04:00 CA: I don't expect you to. it is no worry... 04:00 GG: he would get αll smug αbout "- knew you would come bαck to me" 04:00 GG: thαnks 04:02 CA: Perhaps I can... talk to him myself... 04:02 GG: ugh thαt sounds unpleαsαnt 04:02 CA: I would just have to be careful he doesn't get the wrong idea... 04:02 GG: yeαh 04:03 GG: drαmα drαmα everywhere 04:03 CA: *throws confetti* woooo... 04:03 GG: drαmα pαrty woo 04:04 CA: Anyway, it was good hearing from you, best of luck to your mission... 04:04 GG: hehe you too -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 04:04 --